


Elaborate Tastes

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machines, M/M, Machines, Milking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just.  I just really like machines, guys.  And elaborate bondage setups.  I do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Elaborate Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I just. I just really like machines, guys. And elaborate bondage setups. I do.

"Oh my, this is… very elaborate, isn't it?" Spy did a double-take and had to take a step back, unable to keep the surprised expression off his face. Immediately, his pulse began to race and a surge of adrenaline dashed through his body.

"Well I have elaborate tastes," Engie winked. He placed his fists triumphantly on his hips and turned his attention back towards the aforementioned elaborate setup after locking the door behind them. 

Sniper's rhythmic whimpering could barely be heard over the din of the machines whirring about beneath him. The marksman was comfortably arranged on his back, strapped tightly to the sturdy padded table with leather restraints that must have been half and inch thick, so strong they may as well have been steel. They lay heavy across his neck, biceps, wrists, and ribcage. At his waist, the table ended and his legs were pulled out so that he was spread-eagled, tightly bound in reinforced stirrups that barely trembled no matter how much Sniper struggled. It left everything below the waist and between his legs very exposed and vulnerable… and for good reason. 

He was blindfolded with a simple piece of silky black fabric that tightly molded itself to the sharp contours of his face and blocked out all light. Engie confessed that he'd also fitted Sniper with some earplugs that blocked out a lot of the noise of the room; great for minimizing distractions. Sniper's whimpers were muffled by a gag that was soft and rubbery and filled his mouth with its very suggestive and phallic shape. It came with a strap that held it in place by fastening around the back of Sniper's head, making sure he could not dislodge it. 

Spy had to admit it was wonderfully devilish. Every moan from Sniper's mouth sounded like it was made around someone's thrusting cock and the noise did evil things to his mind. 

Spy took a few steps closer to get a look at the best part of the whole setup. Thrusting tirelessly in and out of Sniper's body was a slick pink dildo attached to a mechanical arm on one of Engie's ingenious machines. The machine whirred musically as it fucked the living daylights out Sniper; the pace was punishingly fast and hard. Spy would have winced in sympathy if he didn't know that Sniper loved being fucked this way: the erection he was sporting, rock-hard and releasing steady drops of pre-come onto his stomach, testified to that. 

"How long has he been on this?" Spy tried to regulate his voice, but it was difficult with arousal creeping in to cease all other brain functions. 

"Not long. Haven't even got to my favorite part yet." Engie smirked proudly and approached the bound man on the table, treating himself to a nice long grope of Sniper's torso. He leisurely ran his organic hand over Sniper's tense and quivering stomach muscles, up to his chest, which Engie squeezed and then smacked a few times with his open palm, watching the skin turn pink. "Enjoying yerself?" He asked, speaking loudly to be heard through the earplugs. 

Sniper's head turned slightly at the distant sound of a question, but of course with the gag in place he couldn't answer. He couldn't even nod with the leather strap across his neck. Instead, he made a vaguely affirmative growl around the cock-shaped gag, the sound guttural and pure. 

Engie chuckled. "Not yet, you ain't," he said mostly to himself as he reached under the table and unfolded a second mechanical arm that, when fully extended, arced over Sniper's body and ended with a cylindrical plastic tube that almost touched the damp skin of his stomach. With great care, Engie spread a liberal amount of lubricant around the rim of the tube as well as the interior, which appeared to be lined with some sort of gel cushioning. With an evil glint in his eyes, he slipped it carefully over Sniper's erect penis until the smooth rim was flush with his abdomen. 

Sniper let out a long hum sound around the gag; he'd been waiting to get some attention paid to his cock. Even Engie's minimal touches were enough to make his hips jerk.

Engineer smiled and reached back under the table to flick a switch. With a low whine and the sound of rushing air, Spy watched the Sniper howl and strain against the table as the tube began to suck rhythmically.

The Sniper was clearly on edge, it was only half a minute before he was coming, and the two voyeurs watched rapt as semen erupted from the tip of his cock in strong spurts, striking the top of the tube, where it was whisked away through a small catheter affixed to the mechanical arm. Sniper's entire body was taught as a bowstring as his orgasm was drawn out by the ceaseless thrusting and sucking of the two machines working him over. He whimpered, fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white, teeth biting into the rubber gag, hips jerking and struggling. 

"Mmm, beautiful." Spy commented.

Engie only chuckled. "He ain't done yet." 

"Oh no?" Spy raised an eyebrow.

"After one piddly orgasm? I don't call this thing The Milker 3000 for nothin'." 

Sniper moaned as if on cue, clearly distressed that the tube was still sucking his cock without mercy; that the evil fucking machine and the plastic pink dildo were still savagely fucking his ass. He squirmed against the bindings and whined around the gag as the machine continued to assault his hypersensitive body that was still reeling from orgasm. Engineer turned a dial that made the fucking machine slow to a relaxing pace, giving Sniper some relief but not completely. The plastic tube still continued to pull at his cock, hungry for more come, not satisfied. 

Spy noticed Sniper's toes flexing and curling and gave a little chuckle. Poor man. This would truly be a long night for him. 

For one thing, he'd always wanted to lick Sniper's belly-button for 20 straight minutes, but the taller man was so ticklish that Spy never got past the first 10 seconds. He would fix that tonight.

For another, the headrest of the table folded down, and Engie planned to fuck Sniper's throat good and proper before the night was over. 

After all, Sniper *had* volunteered to be the first to test out Engie's new table. It was only fair to put it through its paces.


End file.
